Exclusion
by bayas
Summary: John a changé, mais pas en bien. Rodney va en souffrir. Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Histoire centrée sur Rodney et John. Comme c'est original, me direz vous ! Ah, je les aime ces deux là. Petites allusions à la saison 2, mais tout le monde sait que Shep devient Colonel, et que Ronon arrive dans l'équipe. Si vous ne le saviez pas, veuillez m'excuser.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Prologue :

Rodney était sur l'un des balcons, observant les allées et venues dans la salle d'embarquement. Son univers s'écroulait, son moral était en-dessous de zéro. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, ou plutôt une saison entière. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il avait beau retourner dans sa tête les derniers évènements, il ne trouvait pas d'explications. Ils l'avaient tous, sans exception, rejeté. Tout avait commencé deux semaines plutôt dans cette même salle.

**oOo**

Deux semaines plutôt.

_- Major ? Vous partez en mission ? Sans moi ?_

_- C'est Colonel maintenant. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?_

_-Wow. Ok, je vois que vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ce matin._

_- C'est vous qui me cassez les pieds. Nous partons en mission, et ce sera sans vous._

Sheppard avait employé un ton très sec, plus dur que Rodney ne s'en souvienne.

Rodney mit ça sur le compte du changement de grade, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait deux mois que Sheppard était devenu Colonel, et jamais il n'avait eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. John fit un signe de tête au Docteur Weir et puis passa la porte, suivi par Teyla et Ronon. Ah, Ronon, cet homme de Cromagnon. Sheppard s'était trouvé un nouveau joujou.

Rodney monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour voir Elisabeth. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau.

_- Eli ..._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps Rodney._

Super. Même ton que Sheppard.

_- Attendez, savez vous pourquoi Sheppard m'a exclu de cette mission ? _

Elisabeth soupira.

_- Il n'avait pas besoin de vous, tout simplement. C'est lui qui dirige son équipe, c'est lui qui choisit ses membres._

_- Mais je suis l'un des membre de SGA1. Et si jamais ils sont bloqués quelque part ? Ils peuvent avoir besoin de mes connaissances. Quand on passe la porte et qu'on arrive sur une planète inconnue, il y a des dangers réels._

_- Ce n'est pas une planète inconnue._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils sont retournés sur Albania._

_- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont rien._

_- Au niveau technologique, je suis d'accord, mais ils ont des terres qu'ils n'utilisent pas. Si Teyla négocie bien, nous pourrions récupérer beaucoup d'hectares. _

_- Ah. Je comprends que Teyla et Sheppard partent sur cette planète, mais Ronon ?_

Elisabeth soupira encore une fois.

_- Il faut qu'il s'accoutume à rencontrer d'autres peuples. De plus, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être enfermé, il a besoin d'espace. _

_- Oui, comme un toutou,_ railla Rodney. _Sheppard l'a emmené faire son petit toutour._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous râlez. Vous vous plaignez toujours du temps, des insectes, et je ne sais quoi encore. Vous n'avez rien à faire ? Pas de travail ?_

_- Si, il y en a toujours. Mais ..._

_- Alors, remettez vous au boulot. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Fin de la discussion._

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Elisabeth s'enferma dans son bureau.

Complètement abasourdi, Rodney retourna dans son laboratoire. En chemin, il rencontra Carson. L'incompréhension devait se lire sur le visage du scientifique car Carson l'interpella.

_- Rodney ? Ca va ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller._

_- Je ... Non, je vais bien._

_- Vous voulez convaincre qui ? Pas moi. Je vous connais trop. Venez mon ami, je vous offre un café._

C'est ce qu'avait besoin Rodney ce matin, d'un ami. Il suivit Carson jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews : Merci les filles.

Idril : l'histoire se situe en début de saison 2, aucune référence aux nouveaux épisodes. Donc, John n'a aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Kaisa12 : Serais-tu accro au slash ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression. LOL

Lou01 : Comme je t'ai déjà dit, tu as vu qu'Elisabeth se comportait aussi étrangement. De la jalousie ? De l'amour ? A suivre.

Lyanea : J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Carson Beckett

Le médecin chef d'Atlantis était un très bon ami de Rodney. Il était devenu un peu son confident. Avec John, c'était différent. C'était l'eau et le feu, souvent ils se chamaillaient comme des gosses, mais l'amitié était là, bien présente. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit une tasse et Rodney fixa pendant plusieurs minutes son café avant que Carson ne le sorte de ses pensées. Le médecin l'avait observé pendant cinq minutes, voir Rodney muet était inhabituel et inquiétant. Même ses mains, pourtant si actives, s'accrochaient à cette tasse de café.

_- Rodney, dites moi ce qui se passe._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est un problème avec votre travail ? _

_- Non, plutôt avec quelqu'un._

_- Laissez moi deviner. Sheppard._

_- En plein dans le mille. Ce matin, il est parti en mission sans moi._

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois._

_- Non, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je ne venais pas, il m'a carrément envoyé sur les roses. _

_- Il doit être un peu fatigué, il a peut-être peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Après la disparition de Ford, il s'est senti coupable._

_- Ils sont retournés sur une planète que nous avons déjà visitée, juste pour négocier un terrain ! Il n'y a rien de dangereux !_

_- Il est peut-être dans un mauvais jour, on est tous enfermés içi, on se voit toute la journée, et le soir, nos quartiers sont aussi sur Atlantis. Sur terre, vous faites des kilomètres pour rentrer chez vous, vous sortez le soir au restaurant ou au cinéma, vous voyez d'autres gens. Ce n'est pas le cas içi. Toujours les mêmes visages._

Rodney analysa ce que venait de dire Carson.

_- Donc, il en a marre de moi._

_- Ne déformez pas mes propos. Je lui parlerais._

_- Si vous lui dites que je me suis plains ..._

_- Non, je lui demanderai comment il va, juste par politesse, j'essayerai de le faire parler. _

_- Merci._

_- De rien. Maintenant, je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais j'ai les visites à faire._

**oOo**

La matinée fut très longue. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, il cherchait au fond de sa mémoire un phrase ou un mot qu'il aurait pu dire pour que John se vexe ainsi.

En sortant du mess, il fut interpellé par Elisabeth.

_- Rodney, vous partez dans dix minutes explorer la zone ouest de la citée. Une équipe vous attend. D'accord ?_

_- Comment ça ? Pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à Zelenka d'y aller._

_- Rodney, c'est un service que je vous demande._

_- Mais ..._

_- Docteur McKay, _le ton durcissait. _Vous vouliez une mission ? Vous en avez une. Ce n'est plus un service que je vous demande, c'est un ordre._

_- Je ne suis pas militaire._

_- Moi non plus ! Vous n'avez plus que sept minutes pour vous préparer !_

Elisabeth s'éloigna, laissant un Rodney prêt à exploser. Les témoins de la scène restaient pour voir sa réaction, mais le scientifique rentra les mains dans ses poches et partit en râlant en direction de son laboratoire.

oOo

Il revint cinq heures plus tard, éreinté. Il n'aimait vraiment pas marcher aussi longtemps, et il avait maintenant mal aux pieds. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour voir son ami écossais.

Quand il poussa les portes de l'infirmerie il vit John et Carson en grande discussion. Avec de la chance, il aurait bientôt des explications sur le changement d'attitude du Colonel.

Quand John aperçut Rodney, son visage s'assombrit. Carson se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger, et il fit signe à Rodney d'attendre. John murmura quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Rodney aurait bien voulut être une mouche pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Puis Sheppard prit la direction de la sortie. En passant devant Rodney, John s'arrêta quelques secondes.

_- Je vous le laisse,_ déclara t'il.

Puis il partit.

_- Alors ? Carson ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que Sheppard a parlé ?_

_- Non, si vous avez des problèmes avec lui, réglez les. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins. Je suis fatigué de jouer les négociateurs._

_- Mais ... pourtant ce matin ..._

_- Bon sang Rodney. J'ai eu une journée de dingue, je suis crevé, je n'ai que faire de vos petits ennuis. Vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'univers. _

Rodney ne répliqua pas, il n'avait plus la force de se battre ce soir. Il sortit sans un mot de l'infirmerie. Et de trois. John, Elisabeth, et maintenant Carson. L'écossais semblait si différent depuis ce matin. Il avait changé depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Sheppard.

Malgré ses ampoules aux pieds, Rodney accéléra le pas. Il rattrapa Sheppard juste avant le téléporteur.

_- Maj ... Colonel. J'ai deux mots à vous dire._

_- Seulement deux ?_ se moqua t'il.

_- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Vous allez m'écouter._

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, ou ce que je vous ai dit, _commença Rodney,_ mais, j'ai réfléchi toute la journée et je n'ai rien trouvé. Vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose, Elisabeth aussi. Ce matin j'ai discuté avec Carson et tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce vous lui parliez. Que vous lui avez vous dit ?_

John ricana et Rodney se mit en colère. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

_- Que lui avez vous dit ?_ Soudain, Rodney eut une intuition. _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

Il hurlait maintenant.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Ca vous intrigue ? Je ne sais pas si je révèle le pourquoi du comment à la fin de ce chapitre. Je me tâte encore. Mais à mon avis, il faudra attendre demain. Mais promis, demain je dévoile tout.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La querelle qui avait suivi ne dura pas longtemps. Rodney accusa John d'hypnotiser les membres du personnel pour qu'ils lui tournent tous le dos, et John avait ri de plus belle, augmentant la colère du scientifique.

_- Vous ne comprenez pas McKay. Nous avons tous besoin de souffler un peu. La dernière attaque des Wraiths m'a laissé des traces. J'ai l'air d'être fort en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, elle m'a dévastée. Mais contrairement à d'autres, je prends sur moi et je ne me comporte pas comme un gamin. _

_- Vous voulez que je vous laisse tranquille ? C'est ça ?_

_- Tout à fait. Pendant deux semaines au moins. C'est mieux pour nos relations de travail._

_- D'accord. Mais ne montez pas les autres contre moi._

En s'éloignant, il entendit Sheppard soupirer bruyamment. C'était vraiment fini cette fois, leur pseudo amitié.

Et cinq jours passèrent, Rodney restant la plus part du temps dans son laboratoire, ne sortant que pour aller dormir et manger. Par moment, il apercevait le Colonel mais l'évitait au maximum.

_- Elisabeth._

_- Entrez Rodney, je vous attendais. Je voudrais envoyer un message au SGC par la porte des étoiles. Le Daedalus doit bientôt décoller de la Terre et j'ai besoin de quelques fournitures supplémentaires. J'ai mis les données sur ce disque. C'est assez urgent. Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

_- Oui, ça devrait me prendre vingt minutes maximum._

_- Très bien. Sinon, comment allez vous ?_

_- Ca vous intéresse ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup ses derniers temps._

_- Je ne veux pas déranger. On m'a reproché de me plaindre trop souvent. _

_- Ne faites pas attention à ce que le Colonel Sheppard vous dit en ce moment. _

_- Il n'y a pas que lui. Vous m'avez envoyé ballader l'autre jour, Carson aussi._ Rodney soupira. _Vous avez des problèmes avec moi ?_

_- Commencez la liste Elisabeth, j'enchaînerai quand vous serez aphone,_ déclara John en rigolant.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Rodney aurait trouvé ça drôle en d'autres circonstances, mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette remarque lui faisait mal, car elle reflétait les vraies pensées de John. Le regard d'Elisabeth allait de John à Rodney, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rodney se leva et sortit du bureau sans un mot, sans un regard sur son ennemi.

_- Je plaisantais Rodney. Bon sang, vous êtes susceptible,_ cria John.

Il allait le suivre quand Elisabeth lui donna l'ordre de rester dans son bureau. Une discussion était obligatoire.

**oOo**

Rodney avait envoyé le message, le Daedalus était arrivé depuis quelques jours et allait repartir deux jours plus tard. Un vaisseau Goa'uld avait été détecté du côté de Pluton, et le Prométhée avait besoin de renforts.

Rodney fut appelé pour vérifier le générateur à Naquada du vaisseau. Le retour sur Terre devait être rapide et sans arrêt pour réparation. Depuis l'incident dans le bureau du Docteur Weir, Rodney évitait tout le monde. Il ne restait plus que Zelenka qui lui parlait. Sûrement que John avait tenté de convaincre le tchèque de l'exclure, mais c'était sans compter sur la solidarité entre scientifique.

Soudain, il entendit Zelenka dans son oreillette.

_- Rodney, c'est Radek. Venez vite au laboratoire, il y a un grop prob..._

Puis plus rien. La communication avait été interrompue.

_- Zelenka, répondez moi. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Rodney courait maintenant vers son laboratoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul ami, et si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose ...

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et entra dans le laboratoire. Il resta figé sur place en voyant ... _Oh mon Dieu, non ! _pensa t'il.

**TBC**

Ne me frappez pas. Solution demain soir dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai au moins 5 reviews bien sûr (non je rigole). Rodney va encore plus souffrir mais il ne sera pas le seul ...


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci pour les nombreuses reviews. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas mal non plus.

Note pour Lou01 : Quand je te disais d'écrire des fics. Lis mon chapitre, tu vas comprendre.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Oh mon Dieu, non ! _pensa Rodney.

Il y avait des explosions. « pop » « pop » et encore « pop ». Et au mileu se trouvait Sheppard.

**oOo**

Des cotillons volaient dans tous les sens, et tous hurlaient « Bon anniversaire », John plus fort que les autres, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le cerveau du scientifique était prêt à faire « pop » lui aussi. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension ».

John s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras, et lui donna une gentille tape dans le dos. Rodney lui, resta figé, les bras ballants, complètement abasourdi.

_- Ben quoi, Rodney ? Vous n'êtes pas content ? Surpriiiiiise !_

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise.

_- Je ... je ne comprends pas._

_- Oui, je sais. Votre anniversaire est dans deux jours, mais comme le Daedalus part justement ce jour là, certaines personnes n'auraient pas pu être présentes. Nous avons simplement avancé la fête._

_- Je sais quand il part. Ce que je ne comprends pas ..._

Il fut interrompu par un écossais jovial.

_- Rodney, mon ami !_ hurlait Carson. _Dans mes bras ! _Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. _Ah ! J'ai cru que j'allais craquer. Je ne pouvais pas vous parler. _

_- J'ai cru que vous me faisiez la tête._

_- Oui. Enfin, non. Je vous fuyais comme la peste._ _J'ai tendance à trop en dire, et j'aurais sûrement dévoilé le plan du Colonel._

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient tranquillement en place. Rodney voulait discuter avec le John, mais c'était sans compter sur les invités qui, un par un, venaient l'embrasser ou l'étreindre. C'était si contradictoire avec les jours précédents où il s'était senti si seul. Et si gênant, il n'était pas du genre affectueux.

_- Et maintenant, l'ouverture des cadeaux !_ cria John.

Il y avait de tout, des barres chocolatées aux livres scientifiques, en passant par des CD de musique. Il restait maitenant le plus volumineux qui trônait au milieu de la table, celui que John voulait qu'il découvre en dernier.

_- C'est un E2PZ ?_ plaisanta Rodney.

_- Non, ça n'a pas autant de valeur. C'est juste symbolique. Et c'est de ma part._

En fait, il était plus gros qu'un E2PZ. Rodney souleva le tissu qui le recouvrait.

C'était une sculpture, deux bustes. La matière, qui ressemblait à du marbre, lui donnait une couleur d'un blanc pur. Elle reproduisait parfaitement la photo que John et Rodney avaient fait après la bataille contre les Wraiths. Deux amis, souriant à la vie, à la victoire. La main de John posée sur l'épaule de Rodney.

Il leva les yeux et regarda intensément le Colonel.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_- Pour une fois,_ plaisanta John

_- Elle est superbe. Merci. Vraiment merci. _

Encore une fois, John le serra dans ses bras. Mais cette fois-ci Rodney ne resta pas stoïque. Il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte.

_- Euh,_ Carson se racla la gorge. _Bon, si nous mangions le gâteau maintenant ? _

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Rodney essuya les larmes au coin des yeux et s'éloigna au fond du laboratoire.

John le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Champagne ?_

_- Oui, merci. _

_- Ca va ? _

_- Non, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ... _

_- Pourquoi cette fête ? Nous avons failli mourir et je crois que chaque année qui passe doit ..._

_- Non,_ coupa Rodney. _Je voulais dire, ces dernières semaines, pourquoi avez vous été si **immonde **? _

John tournait et retournait la flute à champagne dans sa main. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

_- Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin. Mais, à chaque fois que je voulais préparer votre anniversaire, je tombais sur vous. Le pire a été le jour où nous sommes repartis sur Albania, je devais apporter la photo pour que le sculpteur puisse commencer. Il fallait absolument que vous restiez sur Atlantis. _

_- Et quand je vous ai vu avec Carson ?_

_- Il n'était pas au courant pour la fête. Il m'engueulait tellement pour mon attitude envers vous que j'ai dû le mettre dans la confidence. Mais comme c'est un bavard, je l'ai menacé._

_- Si j'avais su,_ se lamenta Rodney.

_- Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas. Qu'avez vous fait ?_

Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques minutes les mains de Rodney tremblaient.

_- John, j'ai ..._

_- Docteur McKay. Désolé d'être en retard._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Colonel Caldwell._

_- Bon anniversaire alors. Dites-moi, heureusement que le Daedalus n'est pas un avion de ligne. Vous vous rendez compte du supplément de bagage que vous auriez dû payer pour la sculpture ? Elle doit être lourde !_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse gêner le vol du vaisseau. Pour la peine, je resterais tout le long du voyage à surveiller le réacteur à Naquada. _

_- D'accord. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai encore un rapport à rédiger. Ne soyez surtout pas en retard après demain. Euh, Colonel Sheppard ? Je vous conseille d'arrêter de boire, vous êtes pâle. Bonsoir Docteur McKay. Colonel._

**oOo**

_- C'est une blague, dites moi que c'est une blague. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de repartir sur Terre._

_- C'est la vérité. Je pars dans deux jours._

_- Vous revenez dans combien de temps ?_

Silence.

_- Répondez moi. Vous revenez dans combien de temps._ John était prêt à exploser.

Rodney leva les yeux vers son ami.

_- On m'a proposé un poste sur Terre. C'est un aller sans retour. _

Les invités sursautèrent quand le verre de John se brisa par terre.

**TBC** – _A toi de souffrir John !_

Donc, Lou01 je te dédicace ce chapitre. Tu m'as impressionnée quand j'ai lu ta review. Chez moi, j'ai crié « Bon sang, elle a trouvé. Je n'y crois pas. » Bien joué. Tu vois, tu es aussi tordue que moi pour écrire des fics. Au boulot ! Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Attention. Ce chapitre est le dernier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une trilogie. Donc la suite sera sous un autre titre. Et mince, encore une histoire de 5 chapitres. Demain, j'achète un ticket de jeu à gratter avec un chiffre 5. Je vous dirais si j'ai gagné.

* * *

Alhenorr : Quand j'ai vu la review de Lou, j'ai fait chauffer le clavier pour écrire mon chapitre 4. Mais j'aime bien aussi quand les gens trouvent. 

Vive les Unas : Babache ? Je ne connaissais pas ce surnom. Ca vient d'où ? c'est mimi. Moi je le surnomme Choupinou. Encore une slasheuse ! LOL. Bienvenue au club (je préfère quand même l'amitié).

Lou01 : Contente que la statue te plaise. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour notre scientifique préféré. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour que John parte sans Rod sur une planète.

Idril : J'étais contente que vous mordiez à l'hameçon. T'inquiète John va souffrir, mais le pire reste à venir.

Kaisa12 : Oui Rod comprend les agissements de John, mais ...

Tiphaine : Il fallait que John soit assez méchant pour vous perturber. Il va payer t'inquiète.

* * *

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_- Vous revenez dans combien de temps ?_

Silence.

_- Répondez moi. Vous revenez dans combien de temps._ John était prêt à exploser.

Rodney leva les yeux vers son ami.

_- On m'a proposé un poste sur Terre. C'est un aller sans retour. _

Les invités sursautèrent quand le verre de John se brisa par terre.

**oOo**

Il avait absolument besoin d'air. John quitta précipitamment la réception et se rendit sur l'un des balcons d'Atlantis. _C'est un aller sans retour. _Cette phrase se répetait sans cesse dans sa tête. Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir organisé cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait toujours sur le balcon assis contre un mur, il observait les étoiles. Il avait eu le temps de repenser aux deux dernières semaines, et surtout aux paroles qu'il avait dit à Rodney. Immonde. C'était le terme exact que Rodney avait employé. C'est vrai, il avait été immonde. Mais c'était pour l'éloigner temporairement, pas définitivement. _A moins que tout ça ne soit une simple affaire de vengeance, _pensa John. _Je l'ai fait souffrir et c'est une mauvaise blague qu'il me fait. Oui, sinon Elisabeth aurait été la première au courant. _John se detendit et sourit. Mais il perdit vite son sourire car quelque chose clochait. _Le Colonel Caldwell. Ta théorie ne tient pas debout, John. C'est impossible qu'il soit complice d'une blague, à moins que Rodney ait été informé de la soirée. Mais quand il est rentré dans le laboratoire, sa surprise était réelle. _John, se tapa la tête contre le mur. _Stupide. Tu es stupide Sheppard. _

_- Vous allez vous faire mal Colonel._

_- Rodney ?_

_- Ce n'est pas facile de vous trouver. Vous savez combien il y a de balcons ?_

_- Comment saviez vous que j'étais sur un balcon ?_

_- C'est toujours là que vous vous réfugiez quand vous avez un problème. Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Je m'assois quand même alors._

John sourit, Rodney faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

_- Et votre soirée d'anniversaire ?_

_- Elle est finie. Les invités sont partis après mon discours. Je les ai informé de mon prochain départ et ça a jeté un froid dans la soirée. _

_- Elisabeth était au courant ?_

_- Non. Je devais lui donner ma lettre de démission ce soir._

_- Donc, elle peut encore refuser._

_- J'ai l'accord du Général O'neill._

_- Comment est il au courant ?_

_- Quand nous avons envoyé un message au SGC l'autre jour, j'en ai profité pour envoyer ma lettre de démission. Le Colonel Caldwell m'a remis en main propre l'accord du Général._

_- Donc vous aviez déjà prévu votre départ._

_- J'hésitais, mais ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour dans le bureau d'Elisabeth m'a convaincu d'accepter l'emploi que l'on me proposait._

_- Mais je blaguais._

_- Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Ce qui est fait, est fait._

_- Vous pouvez toujours refuser le poste._

_- Il est trop tard. Je vais travailler pour le gouvernement. C'est un ami de l'université qui a travaillé sur la conception du Daedalus qui m'a recontacté._

_- C'est quoi le projet ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler. _Rodney prit une grosse voix. _**Je serais obligé de vous tuer après !** Plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être à la tête d'un projet comme celui çi. C'est pour la création d'un E2PZ. Plus besoin d'en chercher un dans toute la galaxie si nous pouvons le fabriquer nous même. _

_- Wow. C'est réalisable ?_

_- Pourquoi pas. Il y a quelques années nous n'aurions jamais pu créer le Prométhée et le Daedalus. Avec la découverte du Naquada, les avancées technologiques sont considérables. Imaginez ce que l'on pourra faire avec un E2PZ. Un jour, je reviendrais sur Atlantis par la porte des étoiles grâce à un E2PZ. Ce sera plus rapide que de prendre le Daedalus, et nous pourrons protéger la cité plus efficacement._

_- Si je suis encore là à votre retour, _murmura John.

_- Quoi ? Merci de la confiance que vous m'accordez, _râla Rodney.

_- J'ai pensé tout haut ? _

_- Oui. Je ne vais pas mettre dix ans à créer un ..._

_- Je veux dire, je serais peut être mort, tué par un Wraith, ou à la suite à d'un accident de Jumper. Si vous n'aviez pas été là lorsque Jumper 1 s'est coincé dans la porte ..._

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

_- Ne me faites pas ça. Vous voulez que je me sente coupable. _

Sheppard baissa les yeux.

_- Ce n'était pas mon attention. De toute façon, à chaque fois que nous passons la porte des étoiles, nous courons un danger. Je préfère que vous partiez vivant que les pieds devant._

Rodney réfléchit un instant.

_- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en danger durant nos missions._

_- Vous plaisantez ? Et le virus ? Et Kolya ? Et le Wraith que nous avons combattu quand Gall est ..._

John ne finissa pas sa phrase, conscient de son erreur. Il savait que Rodney culpabilisait pour la mort du jeune scientifique. Mais pas que pour lui, pour Grodin également.

_- Je ... je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai encore quelques bagages à préparer._

Rodney se leva et tendit une main au Colonel pour l'aider à se relever. Mais celui-ci refusa.

_- Non, je vais rester encore quelques minutes içi._

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes. Si un simple « bonsoir » devenait aussi douloureux, comment allaient se passer les adieux.

John rompit le silence.

_- Vous allez me manquer Rodney._

Rodney détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

John put quand même entendre, de la voix étranglée de son ami, un _« Vous aussi John »_ avant que la porte ne se referme.

oOo

John ferma les yeux. Dans deux jours il allait perdre un membre de son équipe, un ami. Il regarda sa montre (1) et soupira.

_- Ce n'est même plus après-demain qu'il part. C'est demain._

Il était maintenant 2 heures du matin et le Daedalus partait le lendemain à 16h00.

Départ dans 38 heures.

**Fin d'Exclusion.**

A suivre dans le second volet de la trilogie (Titre : « Le départ » ou « L'adieu » je ne sais pas encore). Désolée du retard pour la mise en place du chapitre 5 mais j'ai ramené du travail à la maison. Merci encore pour les reviews.

(1) Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, sa montre est équipée d'un petit bouton qui, quand on le pousse, enclenche une petite lumière qui allume le cadran. Il peut donc lire l'heure la nuit. ;oD


End file.
